Return
by catsism92
Summary: Mikasa goes off after the titan. Eren and his 2 sons head off to Karanese District.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a usual day in the Jaeger household. Dad was out gathering firewood with some buddies in the forest, and Mom was washing the dishes. She had given us the haughty chore of laundry, which my younger brother and I executed with ease. Later, my father came home, with loads of firewood too. My brother, Cole, and I also helped with the more laborious chore of carrying it in the back where it would soon be split and have a purpose. After a quick meal, our parents sent us to bed.


	2. Return

Return

My brother and I were awakened to the faces of our parents, and to appearingly VERY heavy stomping. My brother can get very irritable, especially when he's sleepy. He gave a half-hearted "Wha...-" when our mother shushed him by covering his mouth.

"Eren," she said to our father, "grab my gear." "Mikasa," our father replied, appearingly dumbstruck at 'gear,'replid, "do you really think-" "I don't think. I know," our mother replied. Our father obliged, and went down to the basement.

I had been down the basement, many a time, in fact, so I had no idea what he went to grab, as the only thing that I felt would be effective would be the sound-proof wall to stop the huge sounds so I could go back to sleep. But, when my father finally returned, in his arms he carried hoops of belts, some kind of circular, metallic, mechanic device, two lengthy cans attached to corresponding long rectangular shapes, each with six rectangular holes, filled with metal sheets, and last but not least, two long, skinny, and very sharp swords, each with little etched lines every 8 inches or so. Little did I know that those footsteps were titans, and that was the gear required to kill them.

"Damn." Our father said as he walked in through the hallway. Our mother had evacuated us into the kitchen. "Do you really think this is all necessary, Mikasa? I could just shift which would be easier. Plus, it could just be - ah- someone shooting a gun out in the woods. I'm sleepy. Let's just go back to bed and deal with it in the morning." Our mother walked to him with a very purposeful air, and slapped him right-side accross the face, which seemed to get the message across that he was not getting the point, and additionally woke him up in full. "We both know you can't always control your titan form, Eren. And we both know no-one is hunting at one in the morning," she said, as she hurriedly clicked and prodded the belts into intricate patterns along her legs. Finally, she hooked on the gas canisters, along with the motor. Now in my sleepy haze, I remembered what made huge stomping sounds. Titans. But they were supposed to be extinct. In fact, teh went extinct about seven years ago.

"I'm sleepy," complained my brother, as I chose that moment to tell him to shut up, listen, and think. Our father shot me a dirty glance. He did as I said and came up with, and I quote, 'Big, fluffy, bunny rabbits hopping around, handing out flyers advertising a pet store.' Now it was Cole's turn to get a dirty glance.

Finally, our mother had succeeded in setting up the 3DMG, as I had recalled the name from all the stories I had been told, and, by the way, that's how I remembered what titans were. My mother went outside, hopped on a horse, and immediately set out in the direction of the stomps, closely followed by my father who had my brother and I in tow. As we left the house, my brother shouted after our mother, "I want a puppy!" My father replied,"You already have four, now come on." I also called after her, although I don't exaclty remember what, somthing along the lines of 'Please don't die!' after which my father yelled, "What he said!" as my mother slowly dissapeared down the main road on horseback. I was not to see her again for around a week. My father put my brother on a horse, and was to ride double with him, and as he climbed on in front of him, my brother wrapped his arms around father's waist, as I jumped on a horse as well. We rode to the Karanese district, and purchased lodging areas good for a month.


End file.
